The NASA Space Shuttle transports material to the International Space Station at a cost of $\$22,\!000$ per kilogram. What is the number of dollars in the cost of transporting a 250 g control module?
Solution: Two hundred fifty grams is $\frac{1}{4}$ of a kilogram.  Therefore, the cost of transporting a 250 g control module is $\$22,\!000/4=\boxed{5500}$ dollars.